


Cherry Wine

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s all this?” Yachi asks as she takes in the room, a faint quiver already starting in her voice.</p><p>“I know how much this night means to you, so I decided to decorate the room a little. The people who have to clean up this place might be a little mad, but it’s worth it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this before so I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> As always my thanks goes to Toast_Senpai who has been dealing with all of the works I've thrown at her so far! 
> 
> Next up: Blindfolds (AsaNoya)
> 
> Tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

Kiyoko thinks that she has everything ready for Yachi’s first time as she looks around the hotel room. The candles are lit, creating a nice relaxing glow. Sugawara did say that roses were also romantic when she had talked to him this morning. She had tried to ask everyone on the volleyball team what they would do for their boyfriends and most of them went so red that she couldn’t get an answer out of them. Nishinoya had suggested the candles and Sugawara had suggested the rose petals, so she has some scattered across the bed. It’s the most cliché thing Kiyoko can do and even though she might not like the way it looks, she at least knows that Yachi will. There are times when Yachi likes being treated like a princess and Kiyoko is more than willing to do that for her, just to see the smile that brightens up her whole face.

They’ve done some things together before but Yachi never wanted to go past that. Kiyoko has done everything to respect that and continues to. She has let Yachi come to her in her own time and ask to go all the way. Kiyoko suspects it is Yachi’s anniversary present to her but little to Yachi’s knowledge Kiyoko is going to be the one spoiling her.

Kiyoko can hear the shower turn off and knows that Yachi will be out any moment, a quivering mess of nerves. She also knows that seeing Kiyoko in just a lace bra and panties will make Yachi even more anxious, but hopefully by the time she’s done with her girlfriend no trace of nerves will linger.

The door opens and Kiyoko is waiting for Yachi at the edge of the bed. She made sure to put her contacts in before they came to the hotel, though she would have liked to see what would have happened if she kept her glasses on. She doesn’t think it would have gone well.

“What’s all this?” Yachi asks as she takes in the room, a faint quiver already starting in her voice.

“I know how much this night means to you, so I decided to decorate the room a little. The people who have to clean up this place might be a little mad, but it’s worth it.”

Kiyoko stands to extend an open hand to Yachi, waiting for her to take it before guiding her down to the edge of the bed. Yachi is looking at her with wide eyes, her body shaking slightly. Kiyoko bends down to kiss her lips, loving the way they part just for her. When she pulls back, Yachi’s body is still shaking but Kiyoko hopes it’s for a different reason.

She reaches for the bottle of lotion, feeling Yachi’s eyes watch her every movement.

“What are you going to do with that?”

“It’s a different kind of foreplay. It’s going to make you feel really good, okay?”

Kiyoko waits for Yachi’s nod before squeezing some lotion onto her hands, falling down to her knees in front of her girlfriend to pick up her foot. She hears Yachi giggle at the treatment, a smile coming to her own lips as she continues to work her fingers into the skin, moving up to her calf muscles. She slides her hands up further, massaging those thighs Kiyoko has imagined spread open for her a thousand times. She has imagined leaving mark after mark against those thighs but there will be plenty of time for that later.

Her eye’s flick up to look at Yachi’s face and what she sees makes warmth spread throughout her stomach and down to settle in the pit of her stomach. She’s biting her bottom lip as if she’s trying to keep the moans and whimpers from slipping out and her cheeks are flushed. Kiyoko’s hands slide up a little further, fingers massaging the skin around the vagina but not actually touching it.

“Don’t hold back, Yachi. I want to hear you.”

The words make Yachi flush even more but she lets go of her bottom lip eventually, a breathy whimper sliding out. It’s such a beautiful, wonderful sound and Kiyoko plans to hear more of them.

“Can you take off your towel for me?”

Kiyoko moves to kneel behind Yachi, grabbing the bottle to squeeze more on her hand as Yachi’s towel falls around her. Her skin is so smooth beneath Kiyoko’s hands, her shoulders slightly dusted with freckles. They are starting to fade now that winter has hit but they’ll be back in the summer and Kiyoko can’t wait.

She presses a kiss to Yachi’s neck, feeling the pulse beating rapidly beneath her lips. She knows the most sensitive parts of Yachi’s neck but she has all the time in the world to find the other parts of her girlfriend that are just as sensitive. Her hands shift down Yachi’s front, running down her breasts and stomach.

“Are you all right?” she whispers in Yachi’s ear, hands sliding down to the inside of her girlfriend’s thighs. This time her fingers touch the folds of Yachi’s labia, already so wet from the massage.

Yachi’s hips jerk at the movement, her breath hitching. Kiyoko knew her girlfriend would be sensitive but she didn’t think she would react like _that._ She does it again and Yachi makes the same reaction except this time she cries out, her mouth moving to tell Kiyoko to stop teasing her.

“Come in front of me. I want to kiss you.” There’s still a slight tremor in her voice but Kiyoko just thinks that’s from the pleasure still coursing through her. She seems a little more confident as Kiyoko’s lips cover hers, mouth parting for Kiyoko’s tongue as she clings to her shoulders.

“I need you to tell me if anything feels weird to you, okay?”

She waits for Yachi’s nod once more before sliding down to her stomach, her hands wrapping around the outside of her thighs.

“But I’m the one who should be making you feel good.”

Kiyoko presses a kiss to the inside of Yachi’s thigh, making another soft groan pass those pretty lips. She does the same thing to the other thigh, bring her mouth closer and closer to Yachi’s wet vagina.

“You do enough for me, let me do this for you.”

Before Yachi can complain, Kiyoko’s drags her tongue along the labia. She grips her girlfriend’s thighs so Yachi doesn’t buck right into her teeth. She wants Yachi to have a good time tonight, not wait with her in an emergancy room. That would be an interesting injury to tell the doctor. 

She presses a soft kiss to Yachi’s clit, feeling Yachi’s hips jump from shock. Her thighs are tightening up and while that’s fine for now, it’ll make it painful to slide any fingers in so she focuses on sliding her tongue over her clit, swirling it around in her mouth before bringing her lips in close to suck on it.

“Ah, Shimizu!” The way Yachi’s mouth says her name sounds sinful and filthy. Kiyoko moves her hands to spread her thighs even more, allowing her tongue to slip inside easily. Yachi’s body tries to jerk away from her mouth but Kiyoko does a well enough job of holding her hips steady. She licks and sucks until all that comes out of Yachi’s mouth is nothing but moans.

“Y—you shouldn’t be licking there,” she mumbles. “It’s dirty.”

“Nonsense. Nothing about you is dirty.”

It’s amazing that Yachi has been holding on for this long, but Kiyoko can tell that she’s close. Her chest is heaving and her mouth is red and shining from biting it so much. As gently as she can, Kiyoko slides a finger in and Yachi gives the most erotic cry that Kiyoko has ever heard. She kisses Yachi just below the navel, sliding another finger in as carefully as she can.

She quirks her fingers up, rubbing until he finds the bundle of nerves she’s been looking for and bringing her mouth down around Yachi’s clit. That’s all it takes before Yachi’s is coming, her back arching off the bed as he hands clench the sheets below her. She chokes on her scream as Kiyoko continues to bring her fingers in and out and her tongue laps at her clit. It makes Kiyoko’s own insides clench in anticipation for the night to come.

“Are you okay?” She asks, but Yachi doesn’t answer. She just sits up to capture Kiyoko’s lips in a kiss. She’s sure Yachi can taste herself on her lips and tongue, making Yachi whimper. Her fingers start to move once more and Yachi’s hips jerk with her orgasm.

“S-Should I do that t-to you now?” Yachi mutters, grabbing Kiyoko’s wrist to get her to stop moving.

Kiyoko smiles at Yachi’s thoughtfulness. “There’s plenty of time for that later. I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
